


帝国先生与海军夹克

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 那是挺可爱的一对，佐伊想。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 8





	帝国先生与海军夹克

**Author's Note:**

> *梗来自围脖，但真的有人认得出原梗吗……
> 
> *理论上有番外，但按惯例，坑了就是无事发生
> 
> *有一点参考Resistance Reborn

那是挺可爱的一对，佐伊想。

每个月他们都会约在餐厅的一个角落里，他们没有“特别的”座位，但每个服务生都会给他们留相同的座位，所以那基本就是属于他们的位置，能够避开大多数人的目光。

高个子有时会穿旧制的帝国学院制服，在这儿他是可以这么穿的，佐伊想，总得有个活下去的法子，帝国学院制服只是一身衣服而已。他们星球上既有帝国同情派也有抵抗组织拥护者，谁都不会大声说出口，他们这儿没有矿产、没有能源，是贸易路线各个分岔中延伸出的一支，还没有什么值得吸引第一秩序注意的地方，人们尽量把日子过下去，害怕某一天醒来战火就从天空烧起。

深色头发的男人个子稍矮一些，经常穿着海军夹克，夹克看上去磨损得厉害，和他的同伴不同，他喜欢咖啡或者其他更苦一些的饮料。

今天那位海军夹克先生看上去十分沮丧，一头的卷毛都蔫了，不过也许这是因为外面刚下过雨，雾气太湿重，一切看上去都朦朦胧胧的。海军夹克先生把自己窝在座位上，更紧密地缩在阴影里。

帝国先生显然是迟到了，海军夹克先生等得越来越不耐烦，他的身影不停地挪动着，佐伊给他送去了一杯热咖啡，海军夹克先生趴在桌上，用一种被踢了一脚还被淋得湿透的狗狗的眼神从下面看着她，“我还没有点单。”他的声音听上去都很受伤。

“你想要其他的吗？”佐伊问。

“不，不是，是这样，我没有……没有……”海军夹克先生显得有些窘迫，痛苦地想要说出那两个字。

佐伊明白了，她友善地笑了，“没关系，这是送的，外面很冷。”

海军夹克先生紧张的线条舒缓了，消沉的英俊脸庞点起一丝光亮，“那真是太谢谢你了……”

佐伊很满意咖啡在海军夹克先生身上产生的效果，她转身离开了，留下海军夹克先生继续独自坐着。

有时候会发生这种事情，他们中有一个迟到，或者无法赴约，他们似乎没有特别有效的沟通方式，总是留着另一个人在这儿苦苦地等待。

海军夹克先生不会在对方出现前点任何东西，而帝国先生总是付钱的那个，服务生是很会观察的，经济上的捉襟见肘逃不过他们的眼睛。

换在帝国先生的场合，那位肤色苍白的先生多半会点上一杯薄荷茶，身板端正地坐着，然后随着时间推移，表情逐渐从平静过渡为暴躁，谁也不敢上去问他是否还需要一些别的什么，但他会等到最后。

偶尔他们会错过，发生过一次，帝国先生接到一个通讯，然后站起身打算离开。也许是佐伊的眼神，也许是别的什么，帝国先生在结账的时候犹豫了一会儿。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”佐伊主动地问。

帝国先生回头看了眼自己刚才的座位，“如果有人来找我的话，就告诉他我必须得走了。”

“没问题。”佐伊答应了。

“还有这个，”帝国先生多付了一些信用点，“他的咖啡。”

“没问题，先生。”佐伊愉快地道。

那次真的是很可惜，那是海军夹克先生难得高兴的日子，佐伊告诉他帝国先生不得不先离开了，他是那样失落，即使帝国先生先给他买的咖啡也没法使他高兴起来，事实上他甚至露出了一股厌恶的表情。

“只有这个？”他问。

佐伊局促地点了点头。

“不，我不用咖啡，你们留着钱吧，就当作是补偿。”海军夹克先生温和地拒绝了咖啡，佐伊不能说她有真的听懂他的话，她只是一个旁观者。

海军夹克先生耸了耸肩，往后退了几步，不像刚进来时那么愉快了，他向佐伊挥了挥手，很快地消失了。

今天是帝国先生来得晚了，佐伊不清楚他还会不会来，情势一天比一天严峻，连他们这儿都感觉到了那种紧张的气氛。

佐伊不时地看向门口，希望可以看到那个瘦高的红发身影。

扎夫斯有一次告诉了她海军夹克先生的身份。这名前新共和国学院教师有些好奇，海军夹克先生是怎么来到他们这里的，他们看着不是本地人，他们有两只手和两只脚，肯定不是本地人。

后来那架X翼尖啸着破空而来，那架X翼差不多和海军夹克先生的夹克一样破旧了，扎夫斯有一瞬间怀疑战斗机会在落地时坠毁，但它没有，它磕磕碰碰安安稳稳地降落了。海军夹克先生原来不是个共和国海军学员，而成了一个义军飞行员，不过现在几乎也没有人走上自己原本计划的道路，扎夫斯也并不是梦想着成为一名会计才在这里的。

现在佐伊开始理解他们为什么要在这儿见面了，他们之间错位的时间与滞后的沟通都有了解释。

战斗飞行机的声音惊动了帝国先生，他少有地跑出来，对着那架X翼怒目而视，拳头捏得紧紧的。

海军夹克先生从飞机上跳下来，脸上还沾着灰与油污，头发又长又乱，遮住了他的眼睛。

“你有什么毛病！”帝国先生怒气冲冲地说。

“什么？我没有毛病，这架X翼有毛病！”海军夹克先生展开他的双臂，仿佛帝国先生看不到似的，“你说要帮我解决的！”

帝国先生苍白的脸庞浮现一丝由愤怒导致的薄红。

“我不是说在这里解决！”

“我没有办法！我不可能再开得更远了！”

帝国先生伸手揪过海军夹克先生，他放低了音量，加快了语速，海军夹克先生不停地挥动着双手，他们争执着，扎夫斯能从二楼的窗口看到他们，但听不见他们在说什么。

最后似乎是海军夹克先生赢了，他说动了帝国先生，抓住帝国先生的手臂，小小地摇晃。

第二天佐伊来上班时，X翼已经不见了，她问扎夫斯后来怎么了，扎夫斯也说不清楚。

“我的工作可不是坐在这儿观察什么罗密欧与朱丽叶，我很忙的。”扎夫斯抱怨地道，在他给佐伊说完整个故事后，他一点也不忙，他们只是一家小店，艰难存活罢了。

这天很空闲，店里没有什么生意，佐伊擦了三遍柜台终于无事可做，她坐在柜台后面尽量不去打扰海军夹克先生，帝国先生出现时吓了她一跳。

那位帝国先生柱了一根手杖，他的腿受伤了，走路时无法再维持挺直的身姿，受伤的可能不止腿，佐伊意识到，他的行动不再利索，脊背有些佝偻，仿佛被腹部的疼痛牵扯着动作，佐伊很熟悉这种姿势，斯特克莉就是这样走路的，她年轻时在帝国受过严重的伤，这些伤会永远地折磨她。

以往都是海军夹克先生受伤比较多，毕竟，考虑到他来自抵抗组织，他的脸上总是带着刮擦的小伤口，有时候额头贴着纱布，手臂也骨折过，这种时候帝国先生一贯紧绷的表情就会有所软化，还会多点上一些小点心。

斯特克莉说海军夹克先生和帝国先生都是危险的人，让佐伊离他们远一点，别让他们记住脸，记住名字，有一天他们会想起来的。他们不是工业星球，可供军事化的资源稀少，他们尽力保持中立，不依附第一秩序，也不支持抵抗组织。

但问题不是帝国先生的手杖和歪斜的身影，帝国先生今天戴了一顶黑色的军帽，刀削的侧脸显得非常眼熟。

然后佐伊想起来了，她在哪儿见过帝国先生的脸，那是场令人印象深刻的直播，她从来没将两者联系到一起过，人类的脸在她看起来大同小异，佐伊站在原地，脊骨一阵战栗，她甚至没有走出去欢迎客人。

帝国先生一进来，海军夹克先生就抬起头来，他从阴影中出来，目光粘着帝国先生一路来到他的面前。

斯特克莉说的对，佐伊应该远离他们，不应该在他们身上投入过多的关注，但他们只是家小店，而她总会留心那些常客。

她无法将帝国先生与直播中的独裁将军联系到一块儿，红色的刘海垂在额前，会让海军夹克先生枕在他的肩头休息，海军夹克先生看上去总是很累，脾气糟糕，缺乏睡眠，他们常常吵架，剑拔弩张，可也有那些安静的甜蜜的时刻。

那不应该是这样的，佐伊宁愿自己从来没见过硬币翻过来的另一面。

直到他们两个人起身离开，佐伊才反应过来自己没有给他们点单，他们看上去心思也不在点单上面。

海军夹克先生照例对她打了个招呼，然后疑惑于她奇怪的反应，她一般不会如此冷淡的，她甚至还送了他一杯咖啡。

他看着她睁得大大的，惊恐地盯着他身边的军人的眼睛，渐渐流露出理解的神情，他推着帝国先生，催促着对方赶紧离开，而对方似乎因为被碰到了受伤的腿，发出了嘶嘶的不满的声音。

他们也许不会再回来了，佐伊想，因为她认出了帝国先生，他们不会再回来了，她关了灯，清扫机器人嗡嗡地四处转悠。

玻璃球被打破了。

佐伊坐回了她的位置，仰望着天空，雾气散去了一些，还是很湿，在窗上结了一层水汽，天空很安静，可还能安静多久呢？


End file.
